Jacob Cochrane
Jacob Cochrane, nicknamed Buzz, is a corporal in the U.S Army's Green Berets. History Temple Corporal Jacob "Buzz" Cochrane accompanied Colonel Frank Nash to recruit Professor William Race at the University of New York in their search for a Thyrium Idol, and waited inside his office as Nash spoke with Race. Once they were onboard the plane that would take them to Peru, Buzz set about preparing the team's equipment with the other Green Berets. When Race appeared during the course of the flight to briefly chat with Van Lewen, Buzz called Race a pansy behind his back. When they arrived at the ancient village of Vilcafor, Buzz helped to set up the equipment to pinpoint the Idol's position. During this time he teased Doogie about his obvious crush on the anthropologist Gabby Lopez, and gloated about him and Chucky being members of the 80's club, to Race's confusion. While following a trail leading to the idol's location, Buzz stayed near Lauren O'Connor, whom he had been assigned to protect. However shortly after locating a temple, a group of Germans suddenly appear and attack, and the team is captured. Along with his fellow Berets, Nash and Troy Copeland, he was imprisoned in the German's armoured vehicle while the Germans opened the temple. However they ended up unleashing a pack of Rapas, which proceeded to attack the German forces. Eventually some of the remaining Germans, revealed to be from the BKA Agency, freed Buzz and the others so that they could rescue survivors. After Race learned how to repel the Rapas by dousing themseves in monkey urine, Buzz, Van Lewen, and Tex gathered some monkey feces so that could enter the temple and retrieve the Idols while the cats were out hunting. However once they retrieved the idol, Race appeared, having come to warn them that Nazi-like terrorists had arrived. During their attempt to escape from the peak, however, Buzz was shot in the leg, and was unable to help as the Stormtroopers took the idol. When Race came up with a way to get him and Van Lewen off the peak, Buzz had to be left behind because of his injury, and watched in amazement as the pair used the Stormtrooper's choppper and a grappling hook to swing back onto the chasm's edge. Some time later, some Natives recovered Buzz (who may have already succumbed to blood loss and died) from the peak, and took his body and sent it, along with all the others recovered from the battle, and dropped down a shaft into the temple to feed the Rapas. When Race found it later, the entire lower half of his body had been chewed off. Trivia *While one of the oldest members of the Green Berets soldiers in the team, it is suggested that he still holds the rank of Corporal because his low-intelligence, immaturity, and arrogance have held him back. *Because Buzz was present when Nash lied about being a retired Army Colonel, it can be assumed that he and Scott were both aware that they were undergoing an unauthorised mission. Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Temple Category:Temple Characters